Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Mauli śpiewa, tańcząc na skórze Shere Khana rozpostartej na skale rady
Słuchajcie, jak śpiewam ja, Mauli, i jakich dokonałem czynów... Niech dżungla cała słucha, niech słyszą wolne ludy. Shere Khan zagroził, że u samych wrót wioski o zmierzchu nocnym zabije mnie, nazwanego imieniem Mauli-żaba. Ale Shere Khan obżarł się i opił przed sprawą. Pij! Pij, Shere Khanie, bo potem pić już pewnie nie będziesz! Potem legnij marzyć o łowach! Sam pozostałem na pastwisku i wołam: Bracie Szary, przybywaj! Przybądź i ty samotniku, dzielny Akelo! Na grubego dziś zapolujemy zwierza! Spędźcież naprzód bawoły, byki i krowy o sinej sierści, o gromowym spojrzeniu, a spędziwszy kierujcie stadem, jak rozkażę. Shere Khanie! Ty śpisz jeszcze? Wstawajże, wstawaj, bo oto przychodzę do ciebie, a byki i bawoły są moją świtą. Rama, wódz bawołów, tłucze w ziemię kopytem. Wajgungo, czy nie widziałaś Shere Khana? Wszak to nie kolczasty Sahi, który może zakopać się w norze, to nie pyszny paw Mor, który ulecieć może w powietrze? To nie Mang-nietoperz, wiszący niewidzialnie pośród gałęzi. Mówcież, młode pędy szeleszczących w wietrze bambusów, gdzie się podział Shere Khan? Au! On jest tutaj! Ahuu! On tu leży! Pod kopytami Ramy leży tygrys kulawy! Wstawajże, Shere Khanie! Wstawaj i rzuć się na łup, bo zwierzyna przed tobą! Wstań i wpij zęby w gardziele bawołów. Cicho... on śpi! Nie budźmy go, bo jest potężny! Sępy spadły z wyżyn powietrznych, by ujrzeć z bliska, jak silny jest Shere Khan. Mrówki czarne wyszły z głębi ziemi, by się przypatrzeć tej sile! Świetny to orszak widzów, świetny, zaprawdę! Allala... Nie mam się czym okryć! Sępy ujrzą, że jestem nagi... Wstydzę się, bardzo się wstydzę pokazać tym, co przybyli! Musisz mi, Shere Khanie, pożyczyć swej szaty. Chcę mieć twą barwną, płomienistą suknię w pasy bo idę na Skałę Rady! Przysiągłem na bawołu, który mnie okupił! Ślub uczyniłem, a brak mi twej szaty, by słowa dotrzymać! Z nożem w ręku, z nożem myśliwskim, jakim posługują się ludzie, schylam się, by wziąć to, do czego mam prawo. Spojrzyjcież, wody Wajgungi, jak to Shere Khan oddaje mi swą szatę, patrzcież na dar miłości jego! Ciągnij mocno, Bracie Szary! Ciągnij, potężny Akelo! Trudno zdjąć suknię z Shere Khana! Stado ludzkie się gniewa! Miotają kamienie i plotą duby smalone! Robią głupstwa jak dzieci! Polała się krew z ust moich, przeto odchodzę! Choć noc dziś duszna, choć noc dziś długa, bieżmy prędko, bracia, i nie szczędźmy sił. Odwróćmy oczy od świateł ludzkiego osiedla i dążmy tam, gdzie księżyc za góry zapada. Czy wiesz, Wajgungo, żem wygnany został z ludzkiego stada? Czy wiesz może, dlaczego bali się mnie, chociaż nie uczyniłem im krzywdy? Dlaczegóż ty również, wilcze stado, wypędziłoś mnie? Dlaczego zamknięta jest dla mnie puszcza... i wrota wioskowe... dlaczego? Dlaczegóż, jako Mang, pomiędzy zwierzem a ptakiem na gałęzi, tak ja wiszę pomiędzy osiedlem ludzkim a knieją... Dlaczego? Zawodzę tan na skórze wroga, ale serce me tłoczy ciężar ogromny. Zraniły mi twarz kamienie, ciskane rękami braci... I żal mnie nęka, i radość rozpiera, bo otom powrócił do dżungli na nowo. Dlaczegóż radość i smutek razem się zbiegły? Jedno i drugie toczy bój we mnie, niby dwa węże, walczące wiosną. Strumień się sączy z ócz moich, a usta się śmieją radośnie... Dlaczego tak jest, dlaczego? Dwu Maulich jest we mnie, zaprawdę dwu! Skóra Shere Khana leży pod stopami mymi! Cała dżungla wie, żem to ja zabił tygrysa! Badajcież uważnie, o wilki! Ahuu! Coś cięży mi głazem, coś strasznie ugniata... Cóż to jest... co to jest... ach, nie wiem! Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)